


it's all about sharing

by something_unknown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_unknown/pseuds/something_unknown
Summary: It's Alex birthday but she doesn't feel like celebrating. Lena finds her and they realize that they are more alike than they could imagine.





	it's all about sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AgentCorp fanfic and it's also an early birthday gift for my friend.  
> Thank you Nat for always encouraging me, you know I actually started writing because of you. I'm not saying anything else because it's for the actual day of your birthday. ILY <3
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like.  
> P.S.: I feel the need to say that English isn't my first language.

Lena entered the bar, not the same one she used to hang out with Kara, and Alex, of course. She and the eldest Danvers got closer in the last months. After Alex became Director of the DEO and Winn went to the future, she asked for Lena’s help with some things. They’ve been working together since then, developing technologies also with Brainy’s help.

Today is Alex birthday and Lena didn’t know. She haven’t talk with her since Wednesday (today is Saturday and she had been busy with L-Corp for the past days). Lena went to Kara’s apartment earlier that day because she seemed off, may a little sad. That’s how she discovered that was Alex’s birthday and Kara said her sister didn’t want a party or hang out with her. Lena thought that it was still about Maggie and the end of their relationship but Kara didn’t think so. Alex didn’t tell anyone why she was so sad and her blonde friend didn’t know what else to do or where she could be looking for her sister. But Lena did.

She, Alex and Sam went to have drinks at that bar just before Sam moved out with Ruby. They were happy, kind of actually. Reign had been defeated, that was a very good thing, but Sam needed to start over somewhere else. Lena got used to having Sam around and Alex got so attached to Ruby that took them a while to process Sam’s need to “run away”.

The second thought on Lena’s mind was that Ruby was the reason why Alex was upset, but couldn’t be. They got close, yes, but it’s not like Ruby was her daughter. So must be something else.

The younger Luthor looked around to see if Alex was around until she spotted her friend talking with the bartender at the bar. So she went there, sat beside her without her noticing and asked the guy for the same thing Alex was drinking.

“Hi Director Danvers.” She said without looking at her friend. “You’re a very difficult person to find.”

“Lena?” Alex looked at her surprised. “What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?”

“I think I might know you quite well to know you would be here if you didn’t want Kara to find you.” The brunette gave a little smile and turned around to face Alex. “Happy birthday, by the way.”

“I guess Kara told you.”

“She did. Also, she’s worried about you.” Lena asked for another round for both of them.

“Yeah, I know. I think I own her and explanation for my behavior today.” Alex took the last sip of her current drink and kept talking. “But I’m sure she would feel guilty and I don’t want that. And I also can’t help feeling the way I’m feeling right now.”

“I’m here for you if you wanna talk.”

“I don’t want to bother you with my things.”

“I don’t mind, really. I feel like you need to put some things out.”

They stayed in silence for a moment just drinking. Lena didn’t want to pressure Alex to talk about her feelings; she knew her friend needed to feel safe with her before start talking about anything.

“It’s my dad.” Then Alex started, looking down at her hands.

“Uh?”

“My dad… That’s why I’m like this today.”

Lena have heard some things about their father from Kara and she knows that he is working with her mother at Cadmus but didn’t seem that Alex was upset about this, also this had happened a while back. So she waited…

“My mom called me today to send her birthday wishes and we talked about a lot of things. One of those being him.” Alex took a deep breath before continuing. “We talked about some of my birthdays when I was a kid before Kara and when I was a teenager when Kara was already with us. All of them he was there with us.” She raised her head. “But then he had to go away to protect Kara. I don’t blame her for it, I would never, but I know she blames herself when I’m feeling send because of my father. That’s why I didn’t talk to her today and I don’t feel like having a party or celebrating getting old.”

They laughed a little together after Alex said this. “Do you miss him, don’t you?”

“Every single day. Will I ever stop feeling this way?” The agent asked looking at Lena this time.

“I don’t know. Probably not.”

“Do you miss your father?”

“A lot.” Lena looked away and asked for more drinks.

“We know about your relationship with Lillian but you don’t talk much about him.”

“That’s because we didn’t have many moments together because he was always traveling to work but I felt safer we he was home.” She smiled. “Of course I had Lex to protect me from Lillian but it was different when dad was there.”

“Why?”

“You know, Lex was Lillian’s favorite so when dad wasn’t home she monopolized Lex so that I would stay alone all the time. When he was there he used to spend all his free time with me. I guess that was another reason Lillian hated us so much besides him cheating on her and me being born.” Lena laughed sarcastically.

Alex always found funny (and amazing) how Lena dealt when the subject was the Luthor Family. She used to say that if she didn’t laugh at her family history she would be crazy right now.

“I have good memories about him.” She took a sip of her drink and looked at Alex. “Tell me about you father.”

“Uh, I have so many good things to tell you about him and a lot of embarrassing stories but only from Kara, I’m not telling you mine.” They laughed.

“Why?”

“Because, technically, I’m your boss at the DEO.”

“No way. We agreed that we are partners.” Lena winked at her.

“Partners.” Alex gave a little smile. “I think I like that.”

They spent hours talking about their families and their childhood. Alex told some embarrassing things about Kara and Lena threatened to ask her best friend stories about the eldest Danvers sister if she didn’t tell her any herself. So Alex did and while chatting this entire night with the Luthor heir, Alex realized that they had more in common than she could’ve imagined.

“So, tell me.” Alex started. “What’s the best memory do you have with your father?”

That question made Lena think for a moment while the agent waited for an answer.

“Actually, in one of the best memories I have, we wasn’t there with me?” She didn’t look at Alex.

“What do you mean?”

Lena closed her eyes before talking. “I was 10, I think, and I was feeling lonely because Lillian didn’t let Lex play with me or even be near me. She was showing him the best moves on chess, how to surprise their opponents, teaching him everything she knew about the company and telling him stories about the Luthor Family.” She opened her eyes but still didn’t look at Alex. “I didn’t have much to do, I didn’t like to play alone, so I went to his office to read some book he had there, but I decided to call him. We talked a little, I told him how I was feeling and he said: ‘Don’t let you mother get in your head. I know you’re feeling alone right now but never forget how much I love you even if I’m not there all the time. You are the best of us.” She let a tear slip and felt as Alex took one of her hands in hers. “That was the last time I talked to him.”

They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Each one of them in their own world, lost in their own thoughts.

“I think we should get out of here. Maybe get something to eat.” Alex stood up, leaving some cash on the counter while Lena looked confused at her. “It’s still my birthday; we could eat a cupcake somewhere.”

They left the bar talking about their week, those days they didn’t see each other. Lena talked about the new project she was about to start developing with Brainy and Alex told her about some bad guys they (Supergirl and her) caught.

They passed in front of a fancy bakery, Lena’s favorite, and she insisted on buying a box of cupcakes claiming Alex deserved it since she didn’t buy anything for her birthday and she could share with Kara the next morning. Alex thought about protesting but she knew Lena wouldn’t take no for an answer.

After buying Alex’s “gift” they started walking until they were in front of Lena’s building. They didn’t realize they’re going on that direction.

“I’m sorry I ruined your birthday.” Lena said.

“What are you talking about?”

“Kara said you’re sad and I went after you to maybe cheer you up and we ended up talking about dad/family issues.”

Alex laughed. “Are you kidding? I loved spend this night with someone who would understand me and wouldn’t judge or feel guilty for what I was feeling.” Alex took her hand. “Actually, we have some things in common and I was thinking… Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?”

Lena stood still, not knowing what to answer. Was one of her friends really asking her on a date? She thought about what Alex said and, indeed, they have some things in common. She thought about the times they spent together in the DEO, working, having fun and sometimes laughing at something Brainy did or complaining because things were nothing like in the future. She also thought about the moments were she asked herself if she had a crush on her best friend’s sister.

She looked at Alex then she realized her friend was starting to freak out because she hasn’t answered her question yet.

“You know, just forget what I said…”

“Alex.”

“Obviously you don’t want to go on a date with me…”

“Alex.”

“And I’m still not good at th…”

Alex wouldn't shut up so Lena closed the distance between then and kissed her. It started as a small kiss just to make Alex shut up but in a few seconds Lena felt Alex’s hands holding her waist so she put her hand on her face and deepened their kiss. They got carried away by the moment until Alex stopped.

“What was that?” She asked.

“I thought you would want an answer to your question before start to freak out.” Lena said laughing at her.

“And your answer is?”

“I would love to get dinner with you sometime.” Lena said giving her back to Alex and entering the building. “And Director Danvers? Happy Birthday!” She winked at Alex and smiled before disappearing from the agent's sight.

Alex stays there waiting for a cab to get home and thinking about the unexpected ending of her night. When she gets home, she takes her phone out of her pocket to call her sister and apologize for freezing her for a day but then she sees a text from Lena.

 **L. Luthor:** _“I shared my favorite memory of my father with you but I never got one of yours.”_

Alex smiles and answers.

 **D. Danvers:** _“I could use some mystery for our date, don’t you think?”_  
**L. Luthor:** _“This seems like a good idea.”_  
**L. Luthor:** _“I can’t wait.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to share your thoughts or give ideas for other AgentCorp fics feel free to talk to me on Twitter: @dscxlly :)


End file.
